Sleeping with the Enemy
by ehlnofex
Summary: Lylette was the rough and tumble type, until she was forced to wed one of the most powerful men in Riften. Rated M for dark violent scenes and some sexual themes.
1. A Proposal

**This story will get very dark, sometimes morbid. Readers are warned! In this fanfic, I make Maul awesomer, because I believe he would be such a hardcore guy and doesn't get enough credit. Super rad. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lylette sat at the head of a grand table, strewn with golden table cloths and silver platters gleaming against the bright torchlight. Many beautiful faces flanked either side of the table, brightly smiling and glowing and laughing. Lylette picked up her exquisite plate and looked at her reflection. Her golden eyes gleamed brightly like the hearth behind her. The black sleek hair that cascaded on either side of her face was brushed to shine like the night sky. And newly, her lips gleamed a healthy pink. Argonian servers entered the room carrying large covered dishes, steaming anywhere there was access to the open air. The trays were placed on the table and covers removed. Lylette gasped as the most exquisite food was revealed. Horker meat strewn with vegetables, salmon steak with mountain flower marinade, honeynut treats dripping with sweet nectar, and so many more. Lylette's fork drove deep into a hunk of venison. She chewed the sweet meat so tenderly. Suddenly it turned sour. So incredibly sour, she began choking and gargling her water trying to get the taste out. Her breaths became short and quick. She grabbed her throat as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Desperately she looked to her dinner companions. All we staring at her laughing, chuckling as if she was nude and painted with stripes. She slammed her hands down on the table and began to scream. All of her dinner mates took up their glasses and threw the contents on her, drenching her fine clothes._

Lylette woke up with a start, as something large splashed into the canal where her boat-bed was situated. She held her breath as she tried to gather the sounds of anyone swimming. Nothing. She assumed it was a chest or safe of some sort being deposited into the canal, hoping never to be seen again. Might as well check it out. Quickly she stripped down to nothing, took a deep breath, and hopped in the frigid water. Her senses became more acute as the water engulfed her. Remembering the general direction of where she heard the splash, she swam over and a brilliant golden light began spreading about the water as she used the Candlelight tome. The light finally reached the bottom. Lylette gasped and choked on the icy water that filled her lungs. She kicked for the surface and threw herself onto the dock as she coughed and choked up water. Finally she was breathing right again, and took a second to evaluate.

There was no chest, or safe, or rock lying dormant at the floor of the canal. It was Khajiit. Incredibly sliced and brutally slaughtered to the point where she could only recognize it as a Khajiit by the blood stained grey fur. Lylette's stomach heaved at the memory of red liquid floating around the nude body like an aura. What? Who? Her mind raced and insides churned as she tried to gather and answer.

Heavy footfalls echoed through the canal, and Lylette under the dock. The feet came closer and stopped right above her. She bit her tongue and willed for her heart to stop beating so loudly. And in that moment, time stood still. Eventually the mystyterious person took off and moved somewhere else. She let out a deep sigh and moved out from under the dock, only to have her neck grabbed by some beefy hand.

* * *

"Listen," the voice demanded, "you saw the Khajiit, and now you know." Lylette wanted to say something back, but her mouth was gagged and hands bound behind her back. The man had mercy to put a thin tunic on her so she wasn't nude. She glared at him with such disgust. He paced back and forth, eyeing the Breton, sizing her up. "Ah, you're Lylette, master of magic, eh?." ...Master of magic. Lylette built up a new hope as she produced a small flame in her hands. The ropes caught fire and burned her wrists. Her teeth clenched hard on the gag as her wrists begged for mercy. A tear slid down her face. "Don't cry now, I won't harm you, maybe." The man assured. The ropes were turned to ashes and her hands were free but her wrists carried the burden of it. She moaned into her gag as sweet relief flooded her wounds thanks to a healing spell she remembered.

With new confidence, she removed her gag and said sternly, "Back up. What do I know now?" Satisfaction poured over her as his expression remained shocked.

He stuttered, and replied, "Well you know I'm a killer, and I know for a fact you would have reported that dead Khajiit to the guards the next morning." He continued pacing.

"Then you don't know me." Lylette replied coolly.

The man laughed. "Of course I know who you are. I know everything about this measly city. How do you think I knew your name?" He questioned.

"Sure you knew my name but so does 90% of Riften." Lylette replied, unimpressed.

The man shook his head and got face to face to Lylette. "Lylette Swift-Flame, orphaned at age 4, lived in Honorhall until she was 15, now 20, Skooma addict, lives on a boat in the canal, steals from every stand every night, has an on and off relationship but totally physical relationship with Marcurio, and swims nude in Lake Honrich on hot nights."

Lylette stared back at him, eyes wide. Mostly because he knew of her intimate relationship with Marcurio. Also because she had that sinking feeling that he was the one who gathered the information of her not-so-modest swims in the lake. She swallowed hard and replied, "So you know me. What now?"

"It doesn't matter that I know _everything_ about you." He said smugly, "What matters know is that you know me."

"What are you, a Dark Brotherhood assassin?" She questioned.

He bellowed and shook his head. "No, I have no affiliations with the Brotherhood. They kill anyone. I kill anyone that trifles with anyone I respect or love." He stopped for a moment. "But listen to this, I know everything, and I have ties to a few people in town. You think Maven Black-Briar is tough? I'd like to think of myself as her source."

Lylette pondered this. Her eyes jutted upward and took in his appearance. "Maul?" She questioned.

"Yes." Maul answered, "Now you know I'm more than a bodyguard." He placed a finger on the handle of his blade situated at the hip. "We have two options."

"Yes?" Lylette asked annoyed.

"Kill you." Lylette tensed, "Or have you be in my ... business." He pondered this. "I don't know if I could really trust you though... I need something more permanent, more public..." He was quiet for a moment until a smile grew on his face. "Like a wife."

* * *

If Lylette was anything, she was unforgiving. For about half an hour straight Maul begged her to heal the burns on his forearms. It would be and understatement to say she was enraged when he spoke his proposition. In the end, Lylette was the one with the blade to her neck. In the face of death she crumbled. Also, in the face of wealth she was weak. She was promised a bed in the Black-Briar Mansion. Anything she wanted. Including, Skooma.

She sat on a small bed roll a room deep in the Ratway Warrens sipping on a bottle of Skooma. A very secretive place it was, so shrouded and ignored by all. A perfect place to keep a captive. Maul scribbled away on a piece of parchment, plotting out a plan to lead up to the marriage. Sometimes he would look up from his inscribing to look at Lylette and take in her looks. Each time she would salute him with a certain finger. He would snort out a short laugh and shake his head which just infuriated Lylette further. After a long while of clutching her fists she noticed four little moon shaped cuts on her palm and the identical wound on her other hand. Smugly she healed it with a light golden tome. Maul watched in disgust as his arms ached thanks to her furious flames.

"I'm done." Maul announced. He stood up and held the paper in front of him.

"Yay." Lylette said sarcastically. She layed down on her side, bored.

Maul cleared his throat, "8th of Hearthfire. I bring you to the Black-Briar's and introduce you as my girlfriend." Lylette rolled her eyes. "9th, 10th, and 11th we spend time together around Riften. 12th of Hearthfire we approach Maramal with our proposal. The wedding will be the 15th of Hearthfire. Maven will love it, it will be a great time to mingle with her important subjects. And we will spend our honeymoon in Solitude speaking with, um, certain subjects, until the end of Hearthfire." Lylette could not believe this was actually happening.

"Why don't you just ship me off to Markarth and leave me there?" Lylette asked. Maul actually seemed like he was contemplating it. He walked closer and squatted in front of Lylette. Gingerly he placed his fingers below her chin and tilted her face into the light.

"I shouldn't waste your beauty." Heat rushed to Lylette's cheeks. "And I want kids." Maul got up and walked away, leaving Lylette's heart racing. He wanted kids?! That was mean they would have to _make_ kids. She shuddered at the thought.

"Why not try to fall in love?" Lylette stood up and suggested. Maul stopped walking and laughed.

"Nobody really falls in love in Skyrim."


	2. 8th and 9th of Hearthfire

**Note: REREAD THE END OF CHAPTER 1, I ADDED TO IT :)thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

**8th of Hearthfire**

The thick, green fabric of the fine robes Maul provided for Lylette hugged her curves and warmed her greatly. Her feet fit loosely in the golden boots and she feared that she would trip and smash her face, which looked very nice thanks to the makeup she was forced to put on. Her gold eyes were lined darkly with charcoal and eyelids dusted with a light green powder. Red waxy material hid the light blue color of her lips due to the freezing cold she was not used to. Her thin black hair was fluffed up and hung angelically around her face. She felt deja vu as she recollected her dream from a few nights ago...

The brisk, whistling air of Riften was like a slap to the face as Lylette exited the Bee and Barb, where Maul was paying for her board. Across the small bridge stood Maul, leaning against his post watching the incoming travelers. _I could just run,_ Lylette thought, _I could just go_. Lylette braced herself to find the nearest exit and make a break for it. Just as she chose to jump into the canal and then dig a tunnel out from under the gate, Maul appeared right in front of her. She groaned._  
_

"You look nice." He stated and grasped her bicep. "Let's go." They began walking, or at least Maul was since Lylette was half-heartedly shuffling. He tightened his grip and whispered fiercly in her ear. "Just know that Maven would have no problem with me slitting your throat right there at the dinner table." Lylette straightened up. Maul's eyes flickered to the plaza where a few citizens were watching. "Now giggle like I just complimented you and you're embarrassed." Lylette complied and covered her mouth and shook her shoulders slightly.

They arrived at the Black-Briar residence where the small family was sitting at the dining table. Maul instructed Lylette to wait in the main room. Bored, she took in her surroundings. Same weather-beaten old wood that made up all the walls, floors, ceilings and furniture. A large elk head stared at Lylette mockingly. It seemed as if the Black-Briars just wanted to show that they were rich right away.

"Lylette." Maul stood in the archway. Lylette noticed his clothing. Elegant robes lined with thick fur and accessorized with golden embellishments He looked normal, compared to his usual iron armor. He motioned for her to come closer and she did. She looked into the dining room where Maven, Hemming, and Ingun sat picking at some salmon steak. A large hand lingered gingerly on her lower back and pushed her slightly. Maven looked up and saw Lylette as she walked nervously into the dining room.

"Hello Lylette." Maven said casually. Lylette nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yes," Maul began as he pulled out Lylette's chair and motioned for her to sit down, "This is my Lyl." Lylette shot him a shocked glance. A nickname? He was definitely getting into this coy. Maul sat down next to Lylette and spoke again. "Thank you for inviting us for dinner."

Maven nodded and picked at her green beans with her fork. "So Lylette." Her head shot up for stuffing all the delicious salmon she could into her mouth. "Do you work?"

Lylette quickly chewed and swallowed the meat and began to speak, "No, not really."

Maven raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. "Well." Maven left it at that. For a few minutes the only sound was forks clinking against the silver plates. Lylette's cheeks burned as the embarrassment set in. Of course the Black-Briar's thought of her as nothing. Then again, when had she ever. Maul cleared his throat and began to speak.

"There was a newcomer today." He stated simply.

"What can you say about this newcomer?" Maven questioned.

"Bosmer male. Apparently he's a runner from Honningbrew."

"Ugh," Maven grimaced, disgusted, "Please eliminate him." Lylette choked on her fish. How could she just give orders so simply, like she was asking for milk or something? And how could Maul nod so easily? Silently a single tear fell from Lylette's eye as she began to realize her new life.

* * *

**9th of Hearthfire**

It was a particularly cold day in Riften and caused Lylette to wrap herself in thick furs. She waited in the Temple courtyard, desperately rubbing her hands together trying to generate some heat. Maul walked into the small yard carrying some furry article of clothing in his hand. As he approached the Breton who stood shivering lips blue, hair dull, eyes glazed once again he started to pull the furry thing onto Lylette's head. A hat. Immediately her ears stopped burning with coldness. Her hands remained cold and to cope she quickly produced a flame in her palms. Maul jumped and backed away. Laughter took over Lylette's bad mood and she was doubled over clutching her stomach.

"Not funny." Maul said quietly. He mumbled something along the lines of 'untrustworthy mage'.

"So what are we doing today?" Lylette asked, back to her stony mood.

"Going for a walk." Maul said and began walking towards a gate tucked into the city wall. Lylette followed in suit. Outside the city walls the forest seemed like an endless expanse of white birch trees. The bright orange and red colors of flora was striking and made you think warm but the brisk winds coming down from the mountain begged to differ. Lylette stuffed her hands deep into the fur coat and grasped her sides trying to create some warmth. Again she remembered her magical abilities and created a small orange fire in her hands that twinkled with red sparks. She looked to Maul who was watching curiously rather than cringing out of the way.

"Interested?" Lylette asked smugly. Maul snorted.

"I'm not impressed by a little flame."

"You know I can do more than that." said Lylette, laughing.

Maul blushed, "Well okay but can you only produce fire?"

"No." Lylette shook her head. Maul kept looking at her, waiting for her to do something else. "Oh." she caught on. She turned to a nearby stone and held her hands out in front of her. Suddenly a small purple spark appeared in her hand. It grew larger until it was a spiraling sphere of lightning. At that point, she expelled the sparks from her hands into a steady stream that hit the stone and made it glow with electricity. She released and sighed as the flow stopped. One thing about magicka was that it really drained your energy if you did not practice it.

Lylette looked to Maul who stood gaping. He laughed, "Now I definitely don't trust you." Lylette smiled egoistically and create a flame in one hand and sparks in the other.

"Good."


	3. 10th of Heartfire

**10th of Hearthfire**

Sweat drenched the little Breton's body as she awoke from a feverish nightmare. Lylette held her head in her hands as she recalled the last few days, especially yesterday afternoon. How could she have been so civil with him? So kind and showy-off with her magic? The was open woods and she was definitely faster than him, she could have escaped. This is it, she thought, I have to get the fuck out. The little room in the Bee and Barb felt like it was closing in so Lylette quickly darted into the foyer and leaned against the wooden wall as she tried to catch her breath. Remembering who boarded at the Bee and Barb, she walked over to another room adjacent too the foyer. The door quietly swung open and revealed a sprawled out Marcurio sleeping blissfully on the bed wearing only his undergarments. Lylette bit her lip at the sight of her long-time lover.

Suddenly he stirred and noticed the Breton standing casually peering over him. He smirked and whispered, "Hey Lylette." She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed beside him. Marcurio shifted his weight to a sitting position and placed his large hand on Lylette's thigh. "What are you doing, visiting me here?" He grinned like a fool and slid his hand further up her leg, pushing the hem of her dress up a little more.

Lylette quickly slapped it away and spoke, "Marc, this is serious. I'm in trouble, big trouble and I really need your help."

Marcurio smiled again and winked, "I can help any of your problems."

Lylette stared at him, dumbfounded. Into her room she quickly went, picking up her savings with a little somberness. Upon returning to Marcurio's room, she held out the coin purse and spoke, "Get dressed and let's go. We are leaving." She placed the money in his lap as she picked up his yellow robes of the floor and handed them to him. "Get dressed!" She repeated, as he sat there blank faced. Eventually he shrugged and got dressed. Lylette did the same, slipping into her Novice robes. One downward thing about practicing magicka was that it was expensive. Robes and spell tomes. It added up. Lylette was quite embarrassed by her Novice-level robes but couldn't afford Apprentice, let alone Adept robes.

Marcurio appeared in her doorway, ready to go. She nodded to him and began descending down the stairs and didn't miss a beat going out the doors. The signs of early morning started to appear, a pinkish glow on the horizon and stars began fading away. Her heart pounded in her ears as she and Marc crossed the small bridge leading to the main gate. Marcurio's normally heavy footfalls were soft and sneaky. Lylette pushed open the gate and slipped out, Marcurio right on her heels.

The open air and lack of a wall was a beautiful welcome to Lylette. One guard was leaning against the wall, head slack. Lylette muffled a laugh. Riften was the shabbiest town, with the sleepiest guards. Still keeping quiet, the two snuck past the snoozing guard and headed east off the road. The milky sky was rapidly changing colors as the mountains on the horizon grew closer. The two didn't run into much trouble other than a few frostbite spiders and a grubling Marcurio. The moved swiftly, dodging the birch trees and carefully stepping over the fallen branches.

Just as the true signs of morning arrived as Marcurio and Lylette slipped into the darkness of Fallowstone Cave. The great, endlessly echoey interior of the cave was a welcoming sign to them. Well, to Lylette at least. "Wow." Marcurio whispered, and Lylette agreed. The cave was vast with a running water supplying cascading down the many tiers of the landscape. Sunlight peaked through the top of the cave, which seemed millions of miles away, allowing the cave to produce a few monstrous trees. A low growl mixed in wonderfully with the sound of running water.

At once, the two were in a ready stance, arms up, reading to produce what ever it would take to kill whatever was threatening them. A dark, shadowy figure emerged from behind a large carcass. A sigh of relief escaped Lylette's mouth as she noticed the obvious wolf shape. The creature began to lunge and a fireball over took it, sending it flying into the deep cave. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Marcurio with a smug grin upon his face. She rolled her eyes and descended further into the cavern, crossing a peculiar natural bridge over the stream. The two fought bravely into the cave, killing wolves left and right until the found peace. Marcurio and Lylette retired to a spot of land where the sun was shining the most.

"Look Lyl." Marcurio said dreamily, staring off into the great emptyness, "We found ourselves a little piece of paradise." Lylette nodded, but didn't really believe it. Her mind wandered to what Maul would do with her if he ever found her. But for now, she would enjoy their Piece of Paradise. Lylette laid her head upon Marcurio's thigh. His hand idly played with her dark hair. Her mind drifted off into sweet slumber, for a little while.

Lylette was woken by Marcurio, who was vigorously shaking her awake. "What?!" She demanded. Marcurio stared back at her with horror. Suddenly she was aware of the sweat that drenched every inch of skin. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and long, deep scratch marks ran up either arm. Her eyes widened and she began crying. "What happened to me?!" Marcurio stared back at her, dumbfounded. Hastily she stood up and walked towards the stream. Her feet protested the cold water but she eventually submerged her whole body, cleansing it of the blood and sweat and calming her nerves. She studied the scratch marks on her arms as Marcurio approached. Her body still convulsed, but her eyes steadily followed the wounds upwards and noticed her hands. Lylette was never a beauty queen and felt the need to take care of her nails, so they usually were clogged with dirt and dark brown. But now, caked underneath her nails was a brilliant crimson red substance. "I did this to myself." Lylette spoke softly. Her bottom half still submerged in water, another terrible spell of convulsions ripped through her.

"It's alright." Marcurio's soft side shone through as he held Lylette in his arms tightly, diminishing her body's shakes. Eventually they stopped and he pulled her out of the water, her damp clothes soaking his. "Are you sick?" Marc questioned. Lylette shook her head and swallowed. A strong thirst coated her dry throat.

In a hoarse, unfamiliar voice she said, "Skooma." Of course, she was experiencing withdrawals from the sweet elixir. It was a whole two days since the last tasted it. Marcurio sighed.

"I'll go into town and get you some." He decided. Lylette stood up, immediately protesting.

"No, it's too dangerous." She grabbed his forearm. He jerked it away.

"How long will it be until you seriously hurt yourself? Or me?" Lylette shrugged and gripped her own arm tightly, unknowingly drawing blood. Marcurio pulled her arm away and scolded her. His lips met the hot skin of her forehead. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, he was gone.

•••

Lylette was fighting to find respite. She didn't want to fall asleep again, so she submerged her nude self in the water. The water was invigorating and awoke every pore. She looked up to the top of the cave where the sun would usually shine but now the sky was turning a purple color. Just as she finally felt peaceful again, a scuffling noise echoed through the cavern, ripping Lylette from her peace.

"Marcurio?" She called out.

"Yep its me." He replied. Lylette relaxed. She looked up to the top tier where Marcurio stood brandishing a sack that was heavy with bottles of Skooma. She stood up and grabbed her clothes. Marcurio began making his way over the bridge. Abruptly he lunged forward and fell onto the dirt ground. An arrow protruded from his body.

"Marcurio!" Lylette screamed. Quickly she clothed herself and began climbing the fallen trees that connected the layers of the cavern. She reached his body and studied his wound. Luckily the arrow had only landed in his arm, which suddenly moved and grasped her wrists.

"Look out." He groaned. Just as the words left his mouth another arrow landed firmly in the ground next to Lylette's foot. Quickly Lylette raised her hands and created a large flame. Two burly figures appeared through the mouth of the cave, one with a bow held out in front of him, the other brandishing a claymore. She sent a large ball of flame at the sword equipped figure, and it erupted in a fiery burst.

"Damn!" The victim cursed and beat out the flame. Lylette pushed to make more flames when a sharp pain pierced her thigh.

"Agh!" She fell to the ground in agony. Her teeth grinded together as she pulled the arrow out of her leg. She growled and struggled to conjure up another spell, but as a purple spark burst in her palm, all went black.

* * *

I know, it was very short, and not super great, but I really needed to put something out. It had been too long


End file.
